Damaged Goods (Rewrite)
by Jaakuna Okami No 02
Summary: When the man; responsible for Izaya hiding her gender, reappears. She attempts revenge but is wounded & found by Shizuo. After Shinra lets Izaya's true gender slip Shizuo begins to consider a new relationship with her. But after Shizuo finds Celty's head he leaves her before she can tell him the news. After 7 years they reunite but Shizuo is in for a shock... *Warnings inside*
1. Not What He Wanted

Ok, I really wanted to redo this story and get back to finishing it. One because i just really want to get it all down before i forget the good stuff and two i have more of this plot planned out than Bridging the Gap so yeah :'D

I've gone through and added stuff to the late chapters. Basically done a rewrite.

Update 5-20-16, I now have two friends helping me edit this Fanfic!

* * *

 **Warnings**

 _This Fanfic includes the following._

 _Angst, Smut, Rape, Child rape, Character death, Child death, Abuse, Kidnapping, Gender Bending and pregnancy_

 _If any of this makes you uncomfortable **please do not continue**._

* * *

 **Chapter one**  
 _Not what he wanted_

In a hospital, there's usually rejoice after the birth of a child. A celebration of a new life. But tonight there is no celebration. There are no cries of joy. Because along with the birth of a new-born baby girl, with eyes bright red and a small tuff of hair black as ravens feathers;

there had also been two deaths.

The red-eyed child had lost her brothers. Both had died from complications during birth, leaving her the sole survivor. The first born, but least wanted by her father.

Most parents treasure their last surviving child after grieving the loss of another. But not her parents. Or rather, not her father.

The baby lay in her bed sound asleep as her father paced the room, anger radiating off of him.

"Please, say something." the mother said in worry as she lay in bed resting from the delivery. The father scoffed;

"Oh, like what?" He asked, facing her while moving his arms dramatically.

"I don't know. Anything!" She demanded from him, sighing.

"Oh, well then let me ask you a question," He said moving closer, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What is it?" He asked, a false humor on his face.

She looked confused.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked, shifting in her bed confused and nervous at the already visible anger beneath his false smile.

"THAT!" He roared, his voice booming as he pointed at the baby laying in the hospital crib. "What the hell is it?" He growled, causing the baby to whimper softly.

"Our baby," she said as her confusion increased. He had been so excited when their babies were to be born. But now he was so angry. "Why are you-" He banged his fist into the side of the wall to interrupt her and strode across the room, drawing near to her and throwing his arm in her direction. He shook his hand from side to side.

"No, no. I think you know damn well what I asked, and why I'm pissed off!" He yelled, causing the baby girl to begin crying. "What. Gender. Is. _It_?" he said, slowly narrowing his eyes with anger as his chest puffed up, his face reddening with the violent emotions surfacing from within him.

She shifted in the bed, growing more anxious the closer he approached and growing worried that he'd become physical. She answered carefully.

"It's a girl," she replied, and swallowed heavily as she sat up straighter. Why was she so scared of him? He wouldn't dare do anything in a hospital. In such a public place. If she let him treat her this way now, he would only get worse later on. She straightened herself confidently and cleared her throat, "You of all people should know this. You were not only there at the birth of our daughter, but you knew we were to have a daughter and two sons after my ultrasound."

"Yes! But where are those two boys we were told we'd have?!" He raged again. He then unexpectedly grabbed her shoulders hard, easily bruising her as he shook her violently. "In the fucking _morgue_! You know why? Because of that- that- _**monster**_! That **_THING_** killed our boys!" The baby gave a shrill cry, as if protesting her father's sudden roughness with her mother.

"She did no such thing!" The mother shouted, righting herself as quickly as she could. Anger filled her voice and firmed her face. "How dare you say such a thing about our child!"

"How dare I?" He asked, moving a hand to his chest in mock offense. "How, dare, _I_?!" He repeated loudly. "How dare _you_!" She looked baffled, mouth agape as he continued, "I am your husband! You are to treat me with respect, _woman_!" he snapped, causing the baby behind him to cry even louder. "If I say that that thing killed my boys, then it did!"

"She did no such thing." The mother growled, "She had nothing to do with their deaths and you know that!" She said, ready to continue but yet again interrupted.

"Oh, yes she did! You heard the doctor: her ambilicol cord was wrapped around one of our sons' necks, choking him! She killed him! And the other-"

"Died because he was so small!" She snapped, "Our daughter had nothing to do with their deaths. It was all accidental. She had no control over what happened, nor did anyone in that operating room!" She sobbed at the last word, no longer able to control her anger and grief.

"Bullshit! I don't care what you say. I want that thing gone! Put it up for adoption- I don't want it!" he declared aggressively, his face turning beet-red with anger as he flung his arm back threateningly at the crying infant.

"They won't let us!" she managed through her sobs, "And neither will I! Now she's our daughter whether you want her to be or not, and I'm not letting you take her away from me! If you want her gone so badly, then she'll go, but if that's the case then I'm going with her!" She shouted, getting up from the bed and moving quickly over to the wailing infant to calm her with a concerned, loving expression on her face as she lifted her from the crib, bringing the crying baby girl close to her chest, rocking her side to side; easing her daughter back into an innocent slumber.

Her husband's chest inflated with anger, his face burning red as he stormed to her side. In response to her kindness towards the baby, the father grabbed a fist full of the mother's hair. She screamed in both surprise and pain at his sudden abuse. She kept a tight hold on her baby as he yanked her head hard, pulling her to his face as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Fine. We'll keep it, but as long as I am the head of this family it will be brought up as a _boy_. If you so even as much as WHISPER a feminine pronoun to that THING, I will kill you _BOTH_." With his words, he let go of her hair and shoved her head away with a force that made her stagger back against the wall.

The baby began crying again at her mother's tears and distress.

"O-ok," she stammered voice breaking and her body trembling with fear as she raised a hand to rub her throwing scalp. "Wh-what, um, what, um, do you want to name he-HIM! What do you want to name him?" She asked softly, quickly correcting herself. Her trembling hand holding tightly to her baby.

"Izaya." He said, his voice stern after a moment of silent thinking.

"A-Alright, h-his name is Izaya." She said voice trembling still, her long fingers moving across her baby's soft face.

"I'll tell the doctors to change the certificate. " He said as left the room, taking his dark energy with him, slamming the door behind himself.

The woman took a heavy shaky breath, her hands trembling once more as Izaya began whimpering from the loud noise.

"I-It's ok little one, my baby girl. It's alright. Shh... Shh..." She said softly, "Oh my poor baby girl, I'm so sorry. I'll do what ever I can to keep you safe." She whimpered, her own eyes beginning to well with tears. "We'll be ok, we'll be o-o-ok," She started crying, her body shaking from her sobs as she slid to the floor, slumped against the wall. She pulled her baby to her chest, crying for her and her daughter's safety.

End

* * *

John: Alot darker and more dramatic from my last wright of this I will say!I feel it'll really help with the mothers (Kyouko) character later in the story.

Kyouko: Yes I do like the fact you've given me more emotions. I felt so bitter before...

Shriou: I feel like more of an asshole than before.. I LIKE IT

John: Of course YOU would.. anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and the rewrite!


	2. Thunderstorms and Dark Places

Here's another chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 ** _Thunderstorms and Dark Places_**

 **Izaya Orihara**  
 **Age: 3**  
 **Hair color: Raven black**  
 **Eye color: Red**  
 **Gender: Female**

The night had come quickly that day, the skies got dark before it could even strike the proper hour. The could blocked out the sun before it was ment to set. It sounded like an ocen, but they were no where near the sea. It was raining and howling. Somthing that some people find so thing and can fall asleep to.

But not for Izaya. The sound of rain brought her on edge, and for every reason it should. Rain could easily become a thunderstorm, and sudden loud noises frightened the child. Her father had always been on edge with his temper. With her and her mother. The slightest mistake and he was quick to take action. A violent action. It made her jumpy at loud noises, sudden movements and any form of loudness. Making a thunderstorm, her worst nightmare.

The poor child was only a moment away from falling asleep when a bright flash of lightning lit up her room, her eyes flew open, her body tense and the loud roll of thunder that followed after. Izaya gripped her bed sheets and glanced up at her window, in hoped it would not strike again.

Her room remained dark for only a moment until the lightning lit up her room once more, the thunder rumbiling loudly and echoing off the four walls that made her room. Izaya made a ch8ldish attempt to hide herself from the 'monster'in the sky out her window as she pulled the bed covers over her head.

But of corse it didnt work, it was after all just a blanket, and the lightning easily shinned through the thin fabric. When the thunder roared loudly, its souns vibrated against the windows causing the thin glass to rattle. She sqeaked in fear, flying out of the bed sheets and down the fall, she ran into her parents room small hands grasping her mother's wrist before she could register what she'd done.

"Mommy! There's a monster outside!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks as her mother stirred in her sleep.

"Hmm?" Kyokou hummed, her mind hazy as she faced her daughter, realizing the fear plastered on her face, Kyokou's mother instincts kicked in and she quickly cupped her daughters face. "Sweet heart what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper. Hoping to not wake her horrid husband.

"Th-there's a m-monster o-ou-outside my win-" her hiccuped words were interupted by a clap of thunder, she squeaked in fear and threw herself at her mother, whom was quick to pull her close and onto the bed.

"Oh sweet heart it's only th-" Kyokou started to coo and shush her crying child, but a butter angry voice sent chills down bother Kyokou's and Izaya's spines as the bed shifted and he spoke, "What the hell is this?" He growled. His voice seeming lower than the thunder.

"He-He's-" Kyokou stopped, his glare causing fear to hold her tongue briefly. Izaya and Kyouko both regretted their actions and words. But for some reason, Kyouko just couldn't stop talking. She looked away, breaking eye contact and spoke again, clearing her throat and speaking clearly. "She's scared of the thunder. Just let her sleep with us tonight."

" _She_?!" Shirou repeated, sitting up in the bed his anger radiating off his body, causing Kyouko to pull her trembling child closer. "Yes _she_!" Kyouko snapped. Shriou didn't like that one bit. He reached over grabbing Kyouko by the hair, causing her to scream as a pain ran through her scalp.

" _What have I told you about calling that thING by female pronouns!"_ Shirou roared and Izaya was quick to scream in responce, "DON'T HURT HER!" Izaya sobbed. Straining her small lungs as much as she could to make him stop and stop him it did.

Shirou's grip on his wifes scalp losened as his rage was turned to Izaya. "You have the nerve to tell ME what to do?!" He growled. "I-I was scared of-"

"Of _what?"_ Shriou growled lowly, Izaya whimpered in fear, swallowing her nerves she spoke up again. "The th-thunger. It's-" before she coils continue Shirou interupted her, with a narrowed of his eyes. "Izaya." He said voice stern and low. "What have we told you?" He asked releasing his wife and standing on the floor.

Izaya stiffened, feeling every bone in her body go cold as she struffles to find her words. Her head followed his movements as he made his way around the bed. It seemed to take for ever. If she moved now she could run, but where to? She'd only be brought back home. To this hell.

"Th-that boys are to be brave." She murmured, finally speaking as he stood right before her. Izaya pressed her back against her mother. Trying to put as much distance between her and her father as she could. She knew it was useless but yet she still tried.

Even her mother tried to keep her child safe, wrapping bother her arms tightly around her child's chest. Trying to give some form of comfort and safty in her hold. It was all she could do.

"That's right." He said, looking down at his child with disgust and disappointment. It was slightly hidden until a flash of lightning lit up the room, causing his emotions to become clearly visible. A clap of thunder soon followed, causing Izaya to flinch and back more into her mother's hold.

"Are you scared?" Shirou asked, tilting his head to the side as if trying to hear her clearly. But they both knew she would not answer. Her actions aline said enough of her true emotions. Even her eyes showed fear brightly in their bright red color.

Izaya swallowed heavily, trying to gather herself to say no. Hoping saying the words would some how trick him into leaving her alone. She opens her mouth to answer him with a firm 'No' only for a scream of surprise when the thunder shakes the very walls of the house.

"Well then.." Shirou huffs annoyed, having had the slightest hope that Izaya would show what he has so hard tried to make Izaya see. That she was no female, and never would be. But yet here it was, proving himself wrong, her fear. He rolled his neck, popping his joints as he spoke yet again. "I know how to fix that."

Everything happened so fast. Yet the whole experience went unbelievablly slow. Everyone was screaming. All for different reasons. Shirou was shouting profanities at his wife, ordering her to let Izaya go. Izaya begging for her mother and father to stop. Kyouko crying at her husband to stop as she pulled on her daughter, Shriou was pulling as well. His hands forming bruises on Izaya's arms as he tugged, trying to free her from Kyouko's hold.

When Kyouko would let go Shirou moved fast, letting one hand go of Izaya. Only for it to move across his wifes face. The slap of skin caused Izaya's attempt at kicking at her father faulter, Kyouko let a hand slip; unintentionally, and moving to her face as she was thrown back on the bed by the force. Shriou took this moment and forced Izaya in his arm and hauled her to the closet. A tall black closet made of hard wood that seemed unbreakable. Claw marks wereally visible in the wood as lightning lit up its inside.

Izaya screeched in fear, her desperation to get free becoming all that much more desprate. She tried everything, kicking, scratching, screaming and crying. But nothing helped as she was thrown into the closet. It's blast doors shut soon behind her and a heavy sound thudded against the wood as she was locked in. The doors being shuved against the wall keping any attempt to get out useless.

Her head hit against the wood as she was thrown around her screams stopped the moment everything went dark. But only for a moment as her mother began screaming as well.. but this time in pain as Izaya listened to her father 'punish' her mother for trying to help. For standing up to him. For doing what she was supposed to do. For loving her daughter.

End

* * *

John: Well, things go down hill for Izaya yet again. Showing one of the ways her father 'punishes' Izaya and Kyouko.

Kyouko: I still don't like this. But I do like the fact I'm more protective of Izaya in this rewrite!

John: As am I really, I don't know what I was thinking the first time..

Shriou: I get a softer side later.. right?


	3. Is This What A Girl Looks Like

Izaya's Fears and Disorders.

 **Pathological fear** _(A fear that can not be reasoned out of or explained):_ **Claustrophobic Spaces.**

 **Disorders** _(Som_ _thing either mentally or physically wrong):_ **Borderline Personality Disorder, Acousticophobia**

 **Phrases:** _(Words or sayings that may upset or cause panic):_ **"Are you scared?"**

Will be added too as things progress.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Is This What A Girl Looks Like?_

 **Izaya Orihara**

 **Age: 6**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Gender: Female**

On a Saturday mornings just like this, Shriou would get up early in the morning and leave for work. While Kyouko would stay at home. It was their one day they had together. Kyouko would use this day to treat Izaya like she always wanted to. With love. She'd take the chance to do thing with her. Mother and daughter things.

Today she was promised makeup. Her mother had purchase Izaya a long curly black wig for Izaya to wear while she wore make up for the first time. To let her see how she would look the day she could come out as a female. Her mother always promised that one day Izaya could be her true self. They just had to wait for the right moment for it too happen. Or at least the right moment to set everything in motion to bring them one step closer.

Izaya was already dressed. Black jeans that hugged to her legs and a long sleeved shirt with a small turtle neck. It was the closest thing she had to feminine clothes. Her father protested to anything feminine in Izaya's room. He even had her scream for hours to strain her voice and make it seem more masculine. Even at a young age he deemed it necessary. To keep anyone from 'seeing the truth'.

But today that was exactly what was going to be seen. Even if it was restricted to just her mother's eyes and her own. With that thought in mind, Izaya poked her head out of her room. Waiting for the sounds of her father leaving.

As if right on que, Izaya heard the jingle of keys and the front door opening and closing shut behind him as he left. Her smiled went from ear to ear at that sweet sound of his car starting and pulling from the drive. It was like great music being played and she waited every Saturday to hear it's sweet sound.

With that she darted out her room the wig in her hand and her bare feet padded against the cols tile of the house. She made her way through the kitchen and to the tall white doors of her parents room. Her mother would still be sleeping. She studied for long hours last night. She worked as a doctor. Or at leat she was studying to be one. Somthing about wanting to help people. Izaya wasn't really sure. Her mother would always cry when Izaya tried to ask. So she stopped and just decided to go with the wanting to help people. It was reason enough.

The doors opened easily, and quietly. Not a sound was made as she slipped passed her sleeping mother and into her bathroom. She wanted to surprise her mom. She'd seen her do make aplenty of times, enough to know the basics. She cracked the bathroom door closed. Just enough to keep sounds out and keep her hidden until she was done.

With the help of some staked magazines, Izaya was able to reach her mother's purse and pick out the makeup she wanted to use. Izaya shoved her short hair into the wig cap she had stuffed into her pocket and then flipped her head forward as she slid the wig on. It took a few attempt but soon it was in place and looked natural.

Even though the wig was a simple start, she already looked like a girl. Her natural female features stood out and we're framed by the proper placing and parting of the wings strands. She couldn't wait to see the make up one and the look on her mother's face. Maybe this time she'd cry because she was happy.

With a short nod to herself Izaya made quick work of placing the makeup on. Piece by piece and layer by layer she made her femininity stand out. All that was left was the blush. A small bit would help higher her cheeks and make her work a masterpiece and she'd show her mother with great joy. But as she reached for the small container, the magazines slipped, her knees buckled and her body swayed. Her red eyes grew wide as her body began to fall back, only it didnt hit the groud. She was caught.

Strong arms wrapped around Izaya's front and lifted her from the ground. Parental instincts kicking in and pulling the child close, she was rested on a waist. But this waist didn't belong to her mother. Nor did the strong hands that held her safe. Izaya's head turned slowly as her eyes met with a matching pair of her fathers. The one trait she got from him. Those blood red eyes.

Her breath got caught her her throat, the small container of blush hitting the floor, blush powder flying in the air and coating the floor and walls. The sound lasted forever, as did this moment. But all Izaya could think of was the fact he was holding her in such a protective hold. The fact that he saved her, and.. that his eyes were filled with love..?

Shriou gained at his daughter. His eyes taking in every inch of her little face. For once he saw beauty. Not a monster but a beautiful little girl that he helped create. It reminded him of his love for his wife and reminded him how excited he was when he found out he was getting a daughter along with sons. He always wanted a big family, two boys to carry on his name and a little girl whom he could protect and cherish for all time.

It the moments that he looked at Izaya, really looked, he couldn't help but wonder amd feel disgusted at why he would ever let himself treat her the way he had been. He would have stayed like this for longer if the box of medicine hadn't fallen out of the bag he could barley hold onto fell out and clattered to the floor. It drew his attention back to reality.. His reality.

That's when every sign of affection left his features. How could he have let himself slip up like that? She was a monster. A murderer. Not a beautiful princess like he'd just let himself think. With that realization Shriou's face cringed with disgust and he pushed Izaya out of his arms. Her small body flew back and hit the floor. Her head making a cracling noise as it hit the hard tile floor. Her vision blurred and everything felt num.. Then pain exploded in her head and woke her from a moment's black out.

Her father grabbed Izaya by the leg and began dragging her too the closet that is her hell, a trail of her blood followed. She wanted to scream, to fight.. but she felt so weak. So in pain that all she could do was let tears fall down her face. The makeup went with her salty tears. The wig skidding off her head as it hit carpet.

She blinked once, her eyes moving to the bed to see her mother scream with fear, but only for a moment as she began coughing and choking. Her face pale and sweat at her temples. She was sick. Izaya then knew why he'd come back. He'd only gone for medicine. If only she'd tuck her head out her bedroom moments sooner she would have heard her father calling in to take care of her mother.

It would have saved her from this.. From the darkness that swallowed her as she finally gave in to the pain and blacked out as her body was thrown into the closet like a rag doll. Only the darkness that swallowed her vision wasnt a black out. It was a seizure. One that lasted too long for Kyouko. All she heard was her daughters body thumping around in the wooden closet, causing more damage to her baby girl.

Kyouko knew that this would cause problems. Izaya may experience seizures her whole life if she stayed in there too long and not tended to properly. But she knew Shriou wouldn't allow Izaya to go to a hospital. Kyouko would have to tend to her daughter alone. With what she'd learned from her books.

End

* * *

John: Ahh yes, anther dark ending for my baby :'D this is to explain why Izaya has seizures later in the story.

Shriou: that blood is never gonna come out of that white carpet is it?

Kyouko: GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF -throws a bucket of cleaning supplies-


	4. Things Have To Change

So basically what happened is my phone plan ran out and I lost my internet connection. I continued to write all of the chapters on my phone and saved them as a draft in my email. Well when I got my phone plan back up in running my phone decided to delet all the chapters I made.. So I had to rewrite all of them. But I've been so busy I just hadn't had time to do it till now.

But here it is! FINALLY

* * *

Chapter -

Thing's must change

Kyouko sat at Izaya's side, her daughter lying in bed motionless. A bandaged wrapped around her head and a breathing mask to her face. Despite the young girl's age, she had large bags under her eyes that said sleep was unknown. Funny though, that's all she did for weeks. The blow to her head did a lot more damage to Izaya than she though and caused her to fall into a light coma. Kyouko had screamed and begged Shriou to let Kyouko take Izaya to a hospital, that the large gash in her head wasn't good and she could slip into a coma at any time if she wasn't treated right away. But he refused.. He only gave her the option to treat Izaya herself.

So Kyouko called in from work saying her 'son' was horribly ill, and that she had to stay at home to care for 'him'. Thankfully it worked. The other nurses at the hospital said they'd cover her shifts, though of course they were concerned that if Izaya was so sick why she hadn't just brought him to the hospital there. But Kyouko gave every excuse she could. But in the long run she was able to stay home and care for her daughter and take care of her.  
The moment Shriou let Kyouko take care of Izaya she frantically ran to the closet and jerked open the doors carrying her seemingly lifeless daughter to her room, where she slammed the door and never left. At least until she needed to make food or go to the bathroom.

Her husband was very unpleased with her, but she didn't care. Her daughters health came first. She spent every waking moment tending to Izaya. Cleaning the cut on her head and stitching it, changing her bandages and icing her bump. She already had a heart monitor and the proper IV. She'd bought all this stuff with her extra money from the first time Izaya fell horribly ill with the flue. But of course Shriou was against buying medications. Saying if she died she died and that was the end of his troubles. So Kyouko but did all she could while he was home. But the moment he left for work, Kyouko would sneak out of the house and go buy the proper medication Izaya needed to get better. After all, there was no way in hell her husband would let her take their daughter to a hospital to get fully treated. He'd rather she dies so he'd never have to spend another dime on her and so they could try again for a son like he so desperately wanted.

Even now Kyouko removed the now warm ice pack from her daughter's head and placed it in a bowl, a bit of blood slowly flaking off and turning the water a slight pink color. Kyouko swallowed heavily, her stomach heavy and her heart tight in her chest. She wanted to badly to be able to do more for her daughter. After all, this wasn't the life she had planned for her family. She wanted so badly to have a happy family, a daughter that could be as she wished, a husband that didn't beat their child and everyone smiled.

But she couldn't... Not with Shriou anyway; he wouldn't be that way unless Izaya had been a boy; and she was positive that having a boy now wouldn't do anything to solve the problem. He'd still treat Izaya the same. And the memories of what he'd done would stick in their minds forever. Never sponging away like they both deeply wanted.

Kyouko sighed heavily then placed a new ice pack wrapped in a damp cloth over the lump on Izaya's head and sat down on the stool, pulling it close to the bed and gently taking her daughters hand in her own. She gently rubbed Izaya's hand with both of hers, her eyes watching Izaya as she continued to sleep.

"Oh Izaya... I'm so sorry." Kyouko sobbed out, "I never wanted you to live a life like this. I had hoped that when he'd see you after you were born he'd grow a soft heart and love you as I do." She said voice rasp and hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "That he'd see you as a beautiful young girl and see how much you look like him. Oh, but in every good way." She said laughing softly but only for a moment. She reached over and gently pushed some of Izaya's hair behind her ear. "I wish I could just leave him, but I know he'd come after us... He wouldn't leave us alone. He'd never divorce me either..." she mumbled going silent and listening to the heart monitor she had hooked up to Izaya's finger.

If she ran with Izaya he'd come after them, or send the police after them and say she went crazy. If she even mentioned a divorce he'd ring her neck... 'But, if you killed him. You wouldn't have to worry about any of that.' a voice in her head rang loud and clear. Her body ran cold at the thought, a lump forming in her throat and she quickly shook her head, trying to quiet the new voice, but the voice in her head only laughed and spoke on.

'Think about it, if you killed him he'd be gone forever. You wouldn't have to run away, You wouldn't have to change your names and get a false identity, there'd be no coming after you, no more abuse or near death experiences for you or your daughter. Izaya could grow up to be a girl, a real girl she was meant to be!' The voice ragged on, making valid points that had her truly considering the option, but the moment she thought of how to do it.. "I-I can't kill him, i-if the police traced it back to me, they-they'd take Izaya away from me a-and put her in a home!" she stammered to herself, voice trembiling as she shushed down the voice's thoughts.

"Then hire someone."

'Then hire someone.'

The voice in her head overlapped with another next to her. She froze, the voice sounded different. Not just darker in tone from what it suggested.. But like another was joining it. Nervously, Kyouko looked down at the Izaya's bed, her brown eyes falling upon her daughters ruby ones. Filled with exhaustion but a glimmer of hope and happiness. She couldn't have said such a dark thing, she was only a child. She still had such a happy joyful look in her eyes! Kyouko swallowed heavily and forced a smile, "W-What was that sweety?" she asked softly, gently rubbing her daughters hand again.

"Hi momma..." Izaya repeated. Kyouko let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding but mixed it with a soft nervous laugh. "Hi sweet pea." She said sweetly then leaned forward and kissed Izaya's forehead oh so gently. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"My head hurts…" she said voice rasp. "Ok, mommy will get you some more medicine." Kyouko said then gently ran her hand over her daughter's forehead and cheek.

'If you hired someone, he'd be gone forever.' the voice rang in her head again. Kyouko smiled warmly, "Mommy will fix this." Kyouko purred, 'Just hire someone to kill him.' it said again. "Mommy will fix everything." She said, her voice darkening but holding that love in it as well. Causing Izaya to shiver slightly but nod regardless. She stood and left the room, Izaya confused but grateful to have her mother.

But Kyouko meant it. She'd fix everything. The voice in her head was right. She had to kill him. But not her, she had to hire someone to do it. Then everything would be ok, he'd be out of the picture, never to be seen or heard from again. Izaya could heal and never be hit again and Kyouko could love her daughter anywhere and in any way she wanted without fear clutching at her chest.

Ennnnd, ayyy :D  
I really wanted to put a reasoning why Shriou changed his mind so suddenly so here's some more filler chapters!


	5. Planning Ahead

Sorry for the short delay, I was using my moms computer for the last chapter but it started to act up so I gave it back and am back to my phone!

* * *

Izaya's Fears and Disorders.

 **Pathological fear** _(A fear that can not be reasoned out of or explained):_ **Claustrophobic Spaces, Thunderstorms**

 **Disorders** _(Som_ _thing either mentally or physically wrong):_ **Borderline Personality Disorder, Acousticophobia, Epilepsy**

 **Phrases:** _(Words or sayings that may upset or cause panic):_ **"Are you scared?" "Are you Ok?"**

Will be added too as things progress.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _Planning Ahead_

"Are you sure there won't be any connections?" Kyouko asked concerned as she looked at her fellow corworker. A american women with bright red hair, brown roots shoeing her natural hair color. Hazel eyes looking back, the woman sighed softly and flicked the end of her cigarette. "Yes Kyouko-chan, there's nothing to worry about. I used them myself when my father was abusing me." She said then took another drag from her cancer stick. "Just call them and ask for Mr. Woodall, he's the one that helped me. Just mention my name and hell help at no cost. He owes me a favor." She said then put out her cigarette.

Kyouko nodded then smiled before shoving the black card on her purse. "Thank you Ashley." She said then the two hugged and parted ways, Ashley left for inside the hospital, red scrubs shuffeling behind her as she hurried in. Kyouko swallowed her nerves down and walked back home. Not before stopping at a local sushi shop and asking for a private table.

She sat there for an hour, sipping at a tea before finally pulling out the black card and dialing the number in silver print. The line rang for what seemed like forever, before a strong German accented female picked up. "Commercial house cleaning services, how may ve help du today?" The woman asked chippery.

"O-oh, uh.. I'd like to speak to Mr Woodall if he's available." kyouko said hesitantly. The woman on the line was quite for a while before asking her next question. "Who is your reference?" Her voice was deeper. More serious, even bitter sounding. "Ashley Caliber..?" Kyouko said softly. "Oh course! I'll patch you through right away. Just one moment!" The Germans voice was chippery again and soon the line played a soft song while she was placed on hold.

It didn't take long for said man to pick up the line. "Hello zere, I've been informed you'd like to use Mrs Caliber's reference. Is that correct?" A strong deep mans voice asked over the line. Despite the deepness to his voice it was rather soothing and welcoming. It gave her relieve. "Yes that is."

"Excellent, could you please say zee passvord now." The man asked, Kyouko flipped the card over and read the phrase out loud, "I bought a house with red walls, I'd like to knock down a wall and paint them White." A weird phrase but to her it made since. Red walls signified blood, and asking for white walls meant cleaning the slate. Knocking down the wall could only mean kill. At least to her that's what it meant.

"Very well. But before I can do anyzing for du, I must first have du please describe the situation to me. I must know zat zee situation is vorth of my time. Pleade do not take offince, im just a very busy business man." he man asked and Kyouko happily complied. She explained everything. From the day she met Shriou to Izayas state back at home. And it was pleasent. The mN listened to every word she had to say, calmed her when she cried, and assured her that he would fix everything.

"Mrs Orihara, du have proved to me zat you are in dire need of my help. Zee moment your husband leaves again tomorrow call me over. I must see Izaya-chan for myself." He said softly and Kyouko nodded despite the fact he couldn't see her. "I will. He usually leaves bright and early in the morning." Kyouko said sighing with relief. "Very well, have a safe night Mrs Orihara." He said than hung up the line.

Kyouko smiled happily then did the same. She grabbed her bag, placed her bill money on the counter and left her private room and hurried home. Izaya needed to be treated and bathed as well as medicated.

When Kyouko got home she was surprised to see Shriou's car sitting in the driveway. Though.. It wasn't well parked. The car was in both sides of the driveway, a back wheel stuck in the grass. Showing he wasn't sober. Her stomach dropped to her feet.

If he was drunk.. Then that ment. Memories of past nights where he'd come home drunk flashed in her head. Izaya being beaten for no other reason than he wanted to. Kyouko screaming at him that it was enough, then her screaming for him to get off as he forced her into sex. Her own screams echoed into her mind. Her body trembled and she hesitated then ran to the door. If he was truly drunk then he would hit Izaya at any moment. But with Izaya hurt so badly as it was she knew Izaya's little body wouldn't be able to handle it.

Kyouko was in the house win a fkazh, purse thrown on counter and keys in the bowl, shoes kicked off at the doors side and slippers pulled on so fast she almost ripped her foot through the ends. "Shriou!" Kyouko called loudly, terrified of where he was. She quickly made her way through the house and found her drunk in no good husband leaning against the door to Izaya's room. His intentions already clear to her.

She knew screaming wouldn't get him off or away from Izaya. So her only way to distract him was too... "Shirou~" her voice rang out in a seductive tone. Shirou turned around, brows knitted together in anger but quickly his expression changed to that of lust as Kyouko slipped her coat off and revealed her chest by slowly unbuttoning her top. She swayed her hips and moved closer to him.

If he'd been sober he'd know better than to fall for her distractions. But he was so drunk he couldn't see just one of her. Like a drunk in idiot the man stumbled for her and be for eshe knew it she was forced on the floor while he had his way.

She hated it, every waking moment. But she couldn't help but smile knowing soon, he'd be dead.

* * *

John: KADOOSH ANOTHER CHAPTER, mind the misspelling my phone doesn't check that shit.

Kyouko: wHHHHYYYYY

Izaya: WhaTS THAT SOUND

Parents: NOTHING CLOSE YOUR EARS


	6. Not What She Wanted

Meant to post this sooner but I had to work on a commission, not to mention my moms computer froze on me and I had to rewrite this _  
And apologies for chapter 6, it was the old chapter 4 but somehow got replaced.. I'm rewriting that one soon though! Till then here's the next chapter!

* * *

Izaya's Fears and Disorders.

 **Pathological fear** _(A fear that can not be reasoned out of or explained):_ **Claustrophobic Spaces, Thunderstorms**

 **Disorders** _(Som_ _thing either mentally or physically wrong):_ **Borderline Personality Disorder, Acousticophobia, Epilepsy**

 **Phrases:** _(Words or sayings that may upset or cause panic):_ **"Are you scared?" "Are you Ok?"**

Will be added too as things progress.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _Not What She Wanted_

Kyouko sat in the kitchen, after having done her final patching up of Izaya for the morning. Her legs propped up on a stool next to her and her elbow resting on the marble counter and she gazed into empty space. A smile so large it looked as if her face would rip in half along her lip line. It would even send shivers down the Jokers spine and put his crazed grin to shame. She sighed heavily but happily as her thoughts rumbled on. It had been a few weeks, even months. Two to be exact, since Kyouko had called the hitman. Two months sine the German had been planning just how to kill her husband and how to make it look like an average accident that made no links back to her. She was so thrilled and excited about it all that from the day she called him she was able to actually relax, knowing that soon her husband would no longer be a part in their lives. It brought so much joy to her life, she wanted so badly to share the news with her daughter, to tell her how her abusive father would be gone forever and they could live happily ever after just the two of them! But of course she had to keep it a secret. A child was a child, she could accidently let it slip. Not only that but Shriou could over hear them and it would ruin everything. He'd kill Izaya for sure and maybe, just maybe even her if she was lucky.. But she knew better, her husband would rape her and continue to do so until she bore him a son. Then he'd kill her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when the doorbell rang she jumped clean out of her skin. Her breath caught fast in her throat and a hand quickly going to her chest, feeling her heart thump against her chest. She let out a deep breath, groaning slightly at having let herself get so shocked by a simple door bell. She stood and made her way to the door. There was no need to look out the peephole, she knew already who it was. Her savior, well.. Her families savior anyway. The hit man. Without hesitation she unlocked the door and pulled it open, a polite smile played on her lips as she looked upon her hitman. He was tall, 5'11 to be on the dot. He wore a black tuxedo with a red button up. It seemed the tux wasn't all black as it appeared, it seemed to glimmer re when the light hit it just right. He was black haired and had bright green eyes. He smiled from ear to ear and lifted a small briefcase off the door step. He extended and hand which Kyouko took and shook gently.

"It is a great honor to be of service to you Madam. May I come in?" he asked after pulling his hand back and unbuttoning a single button on the suit. "Of course, right this way." Kyouko said happily then opened the door wider letting in the tall man. He walked in, changed shoes to the slippers and followed her into the dinning room where he placed the case and began pulling out a bunch of paperwork and pictures of her no good husband. "I greatly appreciate your patients on zis, killing someone isn't easy und takes time. Especially if du don't want any traces left behind. Ve've been using these past two months to find out his daily routines und habbits, so ve may be able to slip in an out hit and make it looks one hundered percent an accident. Ve also needed to vait for Izaya; zee poor zing, to be in zee clear from her vounds. Too much stress on zee little one vhen she's so hurt vould be bad for her health." Mr. Woodall said then slid over the papers to Kyouko that listed everything her husband had done from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed. It included his bathroom breaks and even the night he defiled her..

"Wow..." Kyouko said softly, looking over the list and gently placing her hand over her lips in shock. "You take this very seriously." she mumbled. "Of course, ve have no other choice. Ve are talking about taking a life after all. Not to mention a dangerous man with violent habits." the German said slipping his hands into his pants pockets. "Is zere any vay I may see zee little one? I vould like to check up on her health progress." He said thought truthfully he had grown quite fond of the little girl. Thought she was sleeping most of his visits to talk to Kyouko he still watched over her at night when the family slept. He couldn't help it. "Of course!" Kyouko said then lead the man to Izaya's room where she lay sleeping in her bed. The breather mask was off and put away, she no longer needed it. But the IV was still in her arm and bandages on her head. A heart monitor left on her finger left the room with a beeping sound of her heart rate. "She's been doing a lot better. She still has head pains but she should be able to go back to school very soon. A few days even. I've just been keeping the heart monitor on her just because hearing her heartbeat at night helps me sleep.. Just knowing she's still alive. Plus itll make him trying to hurt her harder, that thing goes off so easily." Kyouko said smiling as she looked upon her daughter sleeping peacefully.

The bags under her Izaya's eyes were gone and her hair was growing still. No one had been able to cut it since she spent so much time trying to heal, so it was down to her shoulders. It was cute, like a bob cut. It gave her the look of a girl, but even with short short hair she still looked like a girl, the longer hair just helped. "She's doing very vell from vat I can tell. Zes is good, I zill be able to make zee final arrangements for his accident soon. But I'll keep zat private. So when zee police come to inform you it vill be more believable ven you acted surprised." he said then they walked back to the dinning room, packing his case and heading to the door. "That's a good idea, I never would have thought of that..." Kyouko mumbled and went to open the door as he changed back into his shoes.

"It is my job to zink of anyzing and every zing. I do suggest going back to vork soon. You need to be busy und somevere else ven the accident happens." The german said then fixed his suit. "I have, I started back yesterday. I start a short shift then go back full time soon." Kyouko said then opened the door for him and he steped out, turning to face her as he finished their conversation. "Excellent, I vill be in touch vith you soon. If you ever need me just call zis number." He said then handed her a gold card with numbers etched in in black ink. Kyouko took it and looked it over for a moment, "Thank you, but hopefully I wont need to." she said then laughed softly and looked up to say good bye, only for him to be gone. She mused, pressing her lips together then went back inside. She shoved the card in her purse and quickly changed into her scrubs for work and left after saying her good byes to her daughter and a note to where she had gone.

Before she knew it Kyouko was back at the hospital, a smile back on her face knowing her husband would be dead very soon. How soon was to be a surprise, but oh, how she couldn't wait! She knew her daughter would be thrilled as well. Maybe more over time but for sure she'd be singing soon, dancing on the table in a beautiful dress and happier than she has ever been! While on her break another nurse Niki as she went by, came in. Papers in hand and a giddity smile on her lips. For a reason Kyouko wished to go unknow why. "Kyouko-chan I have the results for the new tests for the screening. They've added a lot to it. I'm sure oyu remember they did new tests instead of just a pee sample. They're now covereing for all exams for cancer, diabietes and even for pregnancies! Saves us some big bucks don't it?" the girl in pink asked then handed the papers to Kyouko, "I suppose it's nice, it does help make paying bills a lot easier." Kyouko said humming as she went to look them over.

"Before anyone else gets the chance I wanted to say congratulations!" Niki sang then gently clapped her hands. "What for?" Kyouko asked confused, her eyes scanning a new page. "Oh on the pregnancy of course! You've been glowing the last month and smiling nonstop so I assumed it was a pregnancy and when I saw your results I just squealed with joy for you! I mean having another baby is- Oh, Kyouko-chan? Are you alright?" Niki asked tilting her head when Kyouko looked paper white, her hands trembling and breath coming fast. "Honey you don't look so good!" Niki said in a panicked tone. Kyouko didn't respond but simply darted to the bathroom, papers in hand and slammed the door, quickly she skimmed the pages looking for the pregnancy results. Sure enough, as the preppy girl said, the test was positive..

She was pregnant, and this was **NOT** what she wanted.

 **END**

* * *

John: MWAHAHAHAHHA ahh~ Like how I twisted the first chapter to this one :D

Kyouko: nO

John: I love ending it like this! Though not really I wanna get to the good stuff already lmao

Kyouko: -starts screaming in the distance, glass breaking-

John: :'D I'm gonna be killed


	7. New Plans

WHAT'S THIS?! A new chapter?! Yep that's right, my life fucked up enough to give me free time to write my dark fantasies down. Basically what happened is I had a huge truck almost run me over, not the, he drove past me fast, but the, the grill of his car was in my face I had to throw myself to the side to avoid kind of run over. I was extremely frantic about it for a few weeks for obvious reasons. Then work because hectic, i'd open at 3am then close at 11pm to a mid shift day to open to mid day to open close open, that kind of thing. Then I broke my toes at home, I tried to get a replacement for the day while I went to the hospital to find out how badly and they tried to fire me. So I had to apply for leave and now spend every minute dreading a phone call of my place of work firing me just cus they can. All while still babysitting my mom to my best ability and completely ignore my doctors words of 'stay the fuck off your foot' (his words not mine) and do shit around the house and walk about every 10 minutes. Almost a month later and my toes are still blue and swollen and I still cant bend them.  
But yeah, I'm back enough to do this stuff :'D

ALSO, I got a big update! I have some editors now~! Two of my friends have kindly taken up the task of fixing my fuck ups and slip ups :'D so expect a few changes in the first few chapters. Chapters 1, 2 and 3 have been fixed!  
Anywho, enjoy! Leave comments please~! (As always, rude comments will be ignored~)

* * *

Izaya's Fears and Disorders.

 **Pathological fear** _(A fear that can not be reasoned out of or explained):_  
 **Claustrophobic Spaces, Thunderstorms**

 **Disorders** _(Som_ _thing either mentally or physically wrong):_  
 **Borderline Personality Disorder, Acousticophobia, Epilepsy**

 **Phrases:** _(Words or sayings that may upset or cause panic):  
_ **"Are you scared?" "Are you Ok?" (Only when panicked)**

 **...**

Will be added too as things progress.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _New Plan_

 _..._

 _..._

"Are you absolutely sure zis is zat du vant to do?" The German asked looking at Kyouko with a questioning yet clearly confused look. The German had received a phone call from a very frantic Kyouko only a few hours after he had left her a few hours earlier with having made the official agreement to kill her husband, screaming frantically about being pregnant and how she wasn't sure what to do anymore. He tried to get her to explain what she meant and how the pregnancy had her confused and unsure on what she wanted to do anymore but she became so hysterical with her sobbing and stammering that he had tell her to stop and just breath. It took a good hour for her to calm down to just sniffling. He apologized that he had to go, he was about to take care of another client and that he would call her back to arrange a day where they could talk this over. He told her to take the days he would be away to think over what she wanted to do.

But he hadn't been expecting.. This. Not only what she wanted to do now, but how the news of her pregnancy had shaken her. She had gone from practically psychotic with the idea of her husband dying with happiness to a complete total crying mess. Her beautiful face had gone from glowing to terrified and thin even, though it had only been three weeks since he had last seen her. She now had heavy bags under her eyes and her hair was a fuzzy mess, she wore no makeup and her eyes were red from crying way too much; and it was clear that the time she had to think it over not only ruined her looks but caused her mind to go in every direction he had hoped she wouldn't. Honestly the German was personally looking forward to killing Shriou. He hated abusers and rapists. Which was why he took on this job. But Shriou just really struck a nerve with him, he hated with a burning passion how horribly the man was treating his family. How he could torment his wife and rape her then abuse his child just because she looked at him or called him 'father' or 'Daddy' even 'Dad' seemed to spur him into beating the child. How he shoved her into a closet when thunderstorms arose that CLEARLY tormented and horrified the girl.

It had taken everything in him not to kill Shriou in the most brutal way's he could imagine the moment Kyouko first explained everything he had done. So the fact that she wanted Shriou alive confused him beyond all reasoning. It made no since what so ever. Given she had already gone though so much and yet the moment she found out she was pregnant again, she was ready to throw this unborn baby into the boiling pot of water just to see if her husband would have a change of heart. Despite the fact that only weeks ago she was more than willing to kill him herself if it wouldn't track back to her.

This woman just made no since to him at all. She asked him to just simple threaten him with his life

She had offered money for his constant service of keeping Shriou in check but he refused of course. Only she wouldn't be able to get a reference card.. Which meant Izaya wouldn't be able to receive his help in the future if she needed it. His business was very strict, surprisingly for a business that killed people or free. His higher-up's would only do business with people who had a reference, which was a silver card. A Gold card was only given to those who's situation was dire. But if only she had known what Izaya's life was to be, she might have gone and had Shriou killed. It might have changed everything. But then again. If she had known the whole truth of how Izaya's life would progress she might not have changed a thing.

After what seemed like forever, Kyouko finally answered him, "Yes.. I'm sure." she said softly looking at the german, eyes filled with sadness and a deep worry that could not be mistaken for anything but. "Alright. Vould you please do zhe honor of calling your husband? It's time we meet in person." The man said standing and fixing his tux buttons.

When Shriou finally arrived at the house, he walked to the dinning room to see a tall man in a black tux with a red button up undershirt, and a lard metal suitcase in his right hand. His expression blank but it held a seriousness to it that even brought Shriou's nerves on edge. "Who the hell is this?" He hissed looking at his wife. She did not answer, Kyouko stayed silent at her spot at the end of the dinning room table, a handkerchief in hand and pressed tightly to her lips. She looked slightly pale, scared. As she should be. She had invited a strange man into HIS house hold. "First you call me out of work and now you invite a man into my house hold and refuse to look or speak to me? You have quite the nerve woman." he growled storming forward.

Kyouko shut her eyes in anticipation of a hit and cringed away, head turning in the direction of her protector. The unknown man to Shriou gave a sharp glare to Shriou and spoke with a deep and thick accented voice. "I vould advise you against hitting your vife."  
"Who are you to tell me when I can or cannot hit what belongs to me?" Shriou hissed through curled lips.  
"First of all, she does not belong to you. She is not your property, she is your vife. Secondly, I am not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you." He said bitterly, his lips curling up in disgust as he continued, "And you, Mr. Orihara are by far the most vile man I have ever had the displeasure to follow. Of all the time sI have vorked vith filth as such as you I have never had such a urge to kill you here and now. But unfortenetly, your vife vants to give you a second chance at proving yourself as a worth parent." he said with a heavy sigh, "So if you would step closer, I'd like to show you some zings." the man said and popped open the case.

Shriou's chest puffed up with anger, "Who the fuck do you think you are that you can speak to me in such a manor in my house?! Get the fuck out of my house before I kill you where you stand-GAH!" Before Shriou could finish his threat, he found his head being slammed violently against the table, a large cold barrel of a gun shoved into hi smouth, chipping his front teeth in the process. He gaged on the barrel and his vision blurred as he tried to process what just happened. The german man had moved across the table in such a speed he hadn't even noticed he had moved, so fast so he hadn't noticed him grab a gun from his brief case and even unbuttoned his jacket. He had Shriou's arm pinned behind his back and legs spread wide in a manr that kept him from attempting to stand and fight against him.

"As I said before, Mr. Orihara. Your vife's say so iz zee only zing keeping you alive right now. I highly suggest you stay still like a good boy and listen to zat she has to say. Or, your head vill be all over these pretty white valls. And I really don't feel like cleaning up vats left of you." he sighed heavily, "Do ve have an agreement zen?" he asked and Shriou nodded frantically the best he could, tears welling in his eyes.

"Shriou.." Kyouko said softly. The hankerchief at her side as she looked at him, a deep sadness filled them. "I'm giving you only one more chance to treat Izaya the way she is ment to be treated. Like the little princess that she is. Only one more chance to treat me like a wife, and only one more chance to treat our kids with love.." Shriou's brows knitted in confusion, "I'f it wasn't for the new baby growing inside me, Mr. Woodall would have killed you already. But it's because I'm pregnant that I'm giving you this last chance. You have hurt this family enough. You've torn us apart and it has to end. Mr. Woodall has agreed to keep an eye on you for as long as it takes to keep you in line. If it means you have to be nice to us through fear then so be it. It's about time you learned how it feels for Izaya and myself." Kyouko said a little more confidence to her voice. Kyouko nodded at the German and he removed the gun from Shriou's mouth, but kept the cold but now wet, metal to the back of his head.

"As you can see Mr. Orihara, I'm very skilled, I am fast with my hands and quick on my feet." he said eyeing the man still pinned to the table. "If you think your vife is kidding about me killing you then you are sadly mistaken. See I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time now." he said and yanked the photos of Shirou's daily life, and Izaya's beatings as well as Kyouko's onto the table. "I have been planning on how to kill you for many months. Resisting the urge to just shoot you at any given moment. But I have a reputation to uphold and a customer to satisfy. If you think you can hide from us you are very vrong indeed. Ve know your place of vork, your favorite bar, vhat you eat and how you fucking shit. If you move ve vill follow, ve vill always know where you are at. If I die before you then another one of my men will be right up your ass to do the same thing." The German finished.

"Do you understand what this means Shriou?" Kyouko asked. "Izaya and myself are to no longer live every waking moment in fear of you. It's your turn to live in fear for the rest of your life." Kyouko said standing up from the table and putting her face close to his. "If you step one toe out of line and make even one fast movement that might be mistaken for a sign of abuse-..." "Then I vill not hesitate to slit your throat and vatch you bleed out with your family standing over your cold corps." he growled then pulled his gun back and let go of Shriou letting him stand slowly. "Now, where would you like to restart your new life?"

* * *

John: ayyyy~ its shitty but its here, I guess that's what a busy work schedule does for ya :'D

Kyouko: -laughing hysterically in the distance-

Shriou: -crying grossly in the distance-

John: I've done things


	8. QUICK UPDATE

My god, It's like I dropped off the face of the planet.

Quick life update

Well, I have good news! But I'll be quick about it!  
So a long ass time ago my mom said she'd give me her old house when she moves into her new one. Well thank goodness she followed through and I got it! As a much needed bonus I got my dad moved out of my aunts abusive ass house and he now lives with me. I'm also now his Pay-e.  
My step brother lives in my spare room paying rent to help with bills and things are finally going right. I have my house, my dad, my dog and now a rabbit!  
I still don't have internet at home at the moment. But I have plans to attempt to get it next month. Just hope i have enough money for the set up _

Any who, now that my life isn't a shit storm expect chapters to start popping out soon.

I'm working on some new chapters and will have my editor go other them soon. Once we have a few ready to post we'll start posting not long after :D

Thanks for all yall's patients!

Much love, John!


End file.
